Hindsight
by phoenix8351
Summary: Trad Sterek. Suite de 'Foresight'. Tout va bien jusqu'à ce qu'une mystérieuse femme apparaisse à la recherche de son fiancé disparu. Son arrivée déclenche une chaine d'événement inattendus. l'image illustrant cette fic n'est pas à moi : safe and sound by the blind writer-d5d1njf
1. Chapter 1

**Hindsight de **tmjohn72

Ceci est la suite de 'Foresight' (que j'ai aussi traduit) du même auteur, donc si vous n'avez pas lu 'Foresight,' je vous invite à aller la lire parce que, sinon vous risquez de pas comprendre grand-chose ^^

(liens disponibles sur mon profil)

Cette fic est complète et compte 8 chapitres ^^

Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews laissé sur mes différentes fics, donc si vous lisez ceci, je tiens juste à dire que toutes vos reviews me font extrêmement plaisir mais que je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre donc j'en suis désolé (comment ça je radote ?)

Bref, toutefois si quelqu'un me pose une question via pm ou reviews je ferai tout mon possible pour y répondre ^^

Merci encore pour les reviews et les ajouts en alertes ou en favoris ^^

Bonne lecture

Chap 1

Stiles avait toujours su que son père avait un grand sens des responsabilités dans son travail. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il avait des souvenirs de son père se préparant pour sa garde de nuit alors que sa mère le préparait pour aller au lit. Stiles était admiratif de son père. Il était dévoué, intelligent, deux choses extrêmement utiles pour un Sheriff. Il était aussi conscient que sa dévotion et son intelligence avait une limite, surtout quand ça concernait des choses importantes comme se nourrir sainement quand il avait une enquete à finir.

« Stiles ? Tout va bien ? » La surprise visible sur le visage de son père était légitime. Il n'était pas prévu qu'il passe à la station de police cette nuit.

Les yeux de son père passèrent de son fils au panier repas qu'il tenait dans sa main. Ses yeux brillèrent une seconde à la pensée de la liste possible de chose que pouvait contenir ce panier. Une pile de documents se dressait de chaque côté de son bureau, l'une des deux était plus petite. Ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre laquelle était en cours de traitement.

« J'ai pensé que tu devais avoir faim puisque je ne t'ai pas vu depuis hier. »

« Je suis désolé. J'ai été pris par toute cette paperasse. »

Stiles hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Il plaça le panier devant son père et s'installa sur un siège vide. « C'est pourquoi je ne pars pas tant que tu n'auras pas mangé au moins deux des six choses qu'il y a là-dedans. »

« Stiles… »

« Tu as besoin d'alimenter ton cerveau si tu veux attraper les méchants. »

Son père céda. Il continuait d'avoir la même discussion depuis que Stiles était assez vieux pour conduire et il savait qu'il était inutile de résister. Sa main ouvrit le panier pour regarder le contenu.

« Tu n'as pas l'air emballé. »

« C'est super. C'est juste que j'avais l'espoir de trouver un steak avec des frites. »

« Ton espoir impliquait aussi un triple pontage ? »

« Tu as hérité cette attitude de ta mère. » Stiles roula les yeux face à cette pitoyable tentative de diversion.

« Je t'ai fait un sandwich au jambon avec du pain aux céréales. Je t'ai aussi mis des fruits secs, une barre au gout de beurre de cacahuète, et deux différentes sortes de raisin. »

« Merci, » arriva t il a dire, avant de sortir le sac de raisin. Il en mangea deux grains et décida de ne pas prêter attention à la façon qu'avait son fils de sourire devant sa reddition.

« Je suis étonné que tu aies du temps pour passer me voir ce soir. Ne devrais-tu pas être dehors avec Derek et le reste de la meute ? »

Stiles haussa les épaules. « Ils se préparent pour la pleine lune demain. Je garde mes distances pour éviter qu'ils mâchouillent mes os. »

« S'ils sont vraiment dangereux, je devrais… »

« Non ! Papa, nous en avons déjà parlé. S'ils se sentent menacés, ils attaquent, qu'importe la personne. Ils sont extrêmement vulnérables pendant la pleine lune et Derek fait de son mieux pour les aider à s'habituer aux choses qu'ils ressentent. »

« Comment Derek arrive t'il a le gérer ? »

« Sa famille lui a appris. Crois-moi, tout va bien se passer. »

« Je l'espère. Je me sentirais vraiment mieux si je savais que des précautions ont été prises. L'apparition d'autres corps dans les bois est tout ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant. »

Stiles observa son père prendre deux autres grains pour les mettre dans sa bouche. Il essayait de cacher son stress mais il était quand même visible. « Papa, est ce que ça va ? »

« Je vais bien. »

« Tu mens. Quelque chose te préoccupe. »

« Le Maire. Il a fait quelques commentaires sur l'augmentation des morts durant l'année dernière et il semble penser que je ne fais pas assez pour protéger la population. Les gens de cette vile l'aime et s'il en parle trop, je n'aurais pas une chance de me faire réélire dans deux ans. »

« C'est une bonne chose que tu ais une meute de loups garous de ton coté. »

Un toc toc à la porte interrompit immédiatement leur conversation. La porte s'ouvrit et un des adjoints entra. « Excuse-moi Sheriff. J'ai quelqu'un à l'accueil qui demande à vous parler à propos d'une personne disparue. »

« Conduis-la à la salle de réunion. J'arrive. »

L'adjoint hocha la tête et disparu par là où il était arrivé. Stiles se leva et rencontra les yeux de son père. « Promets-moi que tu vas manger. »

« Je le promets, fiston. Maintenant sors d'ici. »

Stiles fit tout le chemin jusqu'à sa jeep avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié son téléphone. Il retourna au bureau et le trouva sur le sol à côté du pied d'une des chaises. Il le ramassa, le remit aussitôt dans sa poche avant de faire demi-tour. Il fit une pause en approchant de la salle de réunion. La porte était légèrement entre ouverte et il put entendre la femme à l'intérieur.

« … Où avez-vous vu Mr Hugues en dernier ? »

« Je l'ai vu il y a deux semaines. Il m'a dit qu'il avait des affaires à faire ici à Beacon Hills. »

« Savez-vous avec qui ? »

« Je ne suis pas certaine. » En l'entendant hésiter, Stiles sut qu'elle mentait. Il entendit son père soupirer et il le prit comme un signe que son père l'avait compris aussi.

« Quel genre de travail fait Mr Hugues ? »

« Il est représentant de commerce. Quelle différence cela fait-il ? »

« Assez grande. Nous devons pouvoir déterminer quand il est arrivé en ville et reparti ou s'il est encore ici. Je comprends que ses questions puissent être personnelles mais elles peuvent nous donner des indices sur la personne que nous essayons de retrouver. Essayez de répondre à toutes celles que vous pouvez, s'il vous plait. »

« Bien. Retrouvez mon fiancé. »

« Nous allons faire tout notre possible. Avez-vous une photographie ? »

« Oui, » dit-elle, et Stiles entendit le bruit d'objets tombant sur la table. Sans pouvoir la voir, il présuma qu'elle avait vidé son sac sur la table. Quand un adjoint passa a côté de lui en lui jetant un drôle de regard, il se dit qu'il était temps de partir.

« C'est votre fiancé ? » La voix de son père était un peu plus aigüe que la normale. Il reprit sa position à côté de la porte une fois sur que personne n'était aux alentours.

« Oui. Y a-t-il un problème ? »

« Il me semble familier. Quel genre de produits vends-t-il ? »

« Il vends des armes aux forces de l'ordre. Il fait aussi affaires avec des autres marchands de ce genre. »

A ce moment, Stiles sut que la personne recherché était un chasseur. Il fit le calcul dans sa tête et sut qu'ils étaient mal barrés.

« Je connais la personne qui vends les armes et les fournitures à notre département. Je commencerais mes recherches avec lui. Puis je garder la photographie ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Où résidez-vous ? »

« Le Highland Motel à la sortie de la ville. Voici mon numéro de téléphone. »

Stiles entendit le faible bruit du papier glissant sur la table. « Si vous trouvez quoi que ce soit, je vous en prie, informez-moi. Je suis la seule famille qu'il lui reste et j'ai besoin de savoir s'il y a du progrès. »

Stiles eut un moment de panique quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Il s'éloigna rapidement mais il était sûr que les deux l'avaient vu et savait ce que sa réaction signifiait. « Voulez-vous qu'un adjoint vous reconduise à votre motel ? »

« Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. J'ai conduis pour venir. Merci de m'avoir reçue, Sheriff. »

Stiles attendit dans le bureau de son père, qui ne mit pas longtemps pour arriver. « Nous avons un problème. »

« Je sais. Ca ne peut pas être une coïncidence si la fiancée du gars qui a essayé de tuer la meute est ici pour le chercher juste avant la pleine lune. Toutefois, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est venue te voir. »

« Peut-être qu'elle ignore l'existence des loups garous et ce qu'il faisait vraiment ? »

« J'en doute. Je pense qu'elle sait exactement ce qui lui est arrivé et pour un raison quelconque elle veut t'impliquer. Elle doit avoir compris que tu sais ce qui s'est passé. Elle essaie de te faire peur volontairement. »

« Tu penses qu'elle essaie de faire passer un message à la meute ? »

« Ouais, c'est juste que je ne sais pas quel est le message. Je dois parler à Derek. »

« Je viens avec toi. »

« Je ne pense pas. Normalement j'irais volontiers avec toi mais la pleine nuit est pour la nuit prochaine. Ils en sentent déjà les effets et ils sont à fleur de peau. »

« Donc c'est sans danger pour toi d'y aller seul ? »

« Ils connaissent mon odeur et ils savent que je ne leur ferait pas de mal. Derek sera là et il aura le contrôle. »

Son père croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Ils savaient tout deux qu'il était sur le point de gagner cette bataille et que son père allait juste devoir s'en arranger, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que son père en était content pour autant.

« Soit prudent, ok ? »

« Ils ne me feront pas de mal. Je suis la Première Dame, tu te souviens ? »

Cela fit sourire son père. Il baissa ses bras et se détendit un peu. « Je croyais que tu avais dit de ne plus jamais t'appeler comme ça. »

« Ouais, tu n'as pas le droit. Mais moi je m'appelle comme je veux. »

« Comme vous voulez, Votre Majesté. »

« Je t'appelle dès que j'ai un plan. Tu devrais faire comme si c'était un cas normal et y jeter un œil. »

« Ca ne risque pas d'attirer l'attention sur une personne disparue ? »

« Oui, mais si elle ne sait pas que ton fils sort avec l'Alpha, tu ne dois rien faire pour la rendre suspicieuse. C'est mieux de sauver les apparences. Commence par Chris Argent une fois que tu auras mangé. »

Il partit aussi rapidement qu'il pût, mais il entendit les paroles de protestation de son père jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le bureau d'accueil.

En garant la jeep, il pensa qu'il prenait probablement une mauvaise décision. La vérité était que, par expérience personnelle, il savait à quel point les loups garous étaient à fleur de peau aux alentours de la pleine lune. Il allait devoir faire confiance à son instinct afin que tout le monde reste en un morceau car s'il y avait bien quelque chose qui risquait de faire perdre son contrôle à Derek, c'était qu'un membre de sa meute blesse son compagnon accidentellement. Scott et Isaac apparurent devant lui avant même qu'il rentre dans le bâtiment.

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je dois parler à Derek. »

« Il veut que tu partes. Boyd et Erica ne supportent pas très bien la future transformation. »

« Je sais que c'est le mauvais moment. Je ne serais pas ici si ce n'était pas nécessaire. » Ils échangèrent tous deux un regard puis Isaac s'écarta pour qu'il puisse entrer. La première chose que Stiles remarqua, ce fut que l'endroit avait une odeur différente. Ce n'était pas du tout une odeur déplaisante, mais définitivement le signe qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal qui se passait. Quand il fut dans le champ de vision de tout le monde, Erica et Boyd se crispèrent.

« Qui l'a laissé entrer ? » entendit-il Derek demander, en sortant d'un train. Stiles fit de son mieux pour éviter de baver en le voyant et il imputa son désir présent de sauter sur Derek à ses hormones, rien à voir avec la pleine lune. Quand il vit Derek l'observer pendant une longue seconde il sourit.

« Il a dit que c'était important. »

« Stiles, ils sont agités à cause de toi, » le prévint Isaac, et il fut soudain conscient de la présence de Scott et Isaac qui se tenaient chacun d'un côté de lui.

« J'ai apporté son repas à mon père ce soir à la station de police. Une femme est arrivée, elle cherchait son fiancé. Elle cherchait à retrouver le chasseur que nous avons tué dans les bois. »

« Est-elle aussi un chasseur ? »

Je n'en suis pas sûr. En tout cas je pense qu'elle sait le travail qu'il faisait. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est venue voir le Sheriff pour remplir une fiche de personne disparue. »

« Elle peut vouloir sauver les apparences. Elle peut aussi vouloir tester ton père si elle est au courant pour les loups garous et les chasseurs. »

« Il est resté calme. Je ne pense pas qu'il est laissé paraitre quoique ce soit. »

« Nous devons vérifier le corps pour être sur qu'il est à l'abri. »

« Pourquoi ? S'il y avait un risque qu'on e trouve, ça serait déjà fait, non ? »

« Nous devons nous assurer qu'il n'y ait rien à trouver, » dit Derek. Ce fut à ce moment que Stiles regarda les yeux d'Erica. Ils avaient la même lueur que d'habitude mais il y avait aussi une lueur qui prévenait Stiles qu'elle était en train d'oublier qui il était. Il avait la chair de poule en pensant que d'un coup, ils pouvaient le tuer et même si au fond de lui, il savait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne voulait le blesser, ça n'éloignait pas le fait que ça risquait d'arriver treize fois par an.

« Bien. Je viens avec vous. »

« Non. Ce sera une bonne chose pour Erica et Boyd de pouvoir vadrouiller en forêt sans le risque de blesser quiconque. »

« Ils ne me blesseront pas. Je viens. »

Derek lui jeta un regard. « Il me semblait que c'était encore moi l'Alpha. »

Stiles hocha la tête. « Oui, tu es le grand méchant Alpha. Ce qui veut dire que tu commandes aux loups garous. Je ne suis pas un loup garou, donc pas d'ordres à recevoir. »

« Stiles, je ne vais pas négocier avec toi. »

« Alors c'est bon. Scott et Isaac viennent avec moi, et on se rejoint là-bas. »

Derek hocha la tête après un moment de réflexion. Excité d'avoir gagné deux batailles en moins d'une heure, Stiles comprit que c'était le moment de sortir de là avant que Derek change d'avis. Il conduit Scott et Isaac à la limite de la forêt. Le jour c'était un endroit pour promener les chiens donc il y avait un grand parking, en plus vu qu'il faisait nuit, il n'y avait aucune autre voiture autour.

« Jusqu'où devront nous aller ? J'étais un peu à l'ouest cette nuit-là. »

« Pas très loin. Je sens déjà le sang. Ton sang. » Stiles observa les yeux d'Isaac et il fut surpris de voir à quel point il n'avait pas l'air à l'aise.

« Isaac, ça va ? » demanda Scott. Il fut heureux de ne pas avoir été le seul à le remarquer.

« Ouais, je vais bien. C'est juste l'odeur du sang de Stiles. Ça me donne l'impression que je dois le protéger ou un truc du genre. Tu ne le ressens pas ? »

Scott secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas comme si je me sentais obligé de le protéger. Je le fais parce que c'est mon ami. »

« Idiote de dynamique de meute. On accélère, on s'assure que le corps est toujours enterré pour que je puisse dire à mon père que tout est sous contrôle. »

Stiles laissa Isaac et Scott passer devant pour s'enfoncer dans les bois. Il eut l'impression de faire une crise cardiaque quand trois formes sortirent de l'abri des arbres et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il reconnut les yeux rouge étincelant de Derek qu'il reprit un moment pour respirer. « Merde ! Est-ce que vous essayez de filer une attaque à l'humain ? »

« Je t'ai dit que tu n'aurais pas dû venir, » dit Derek, tout fier de lui.

« En plus, tu n'es pas vraiment humain, pas vrai ? Au fait, tu en sais plus ? »

« Deaton et Lydia continue de bosser dessus mais ils n'ont pas vraiment de chance. Attendez, où est Jackson ? »

« C'est seulement maintenant que tu remarques qu'il n'est pas là ? »

« La ferme. J'étais trop occupé à baver sur Derek pour remarquer qu'il n'était pas là. » Malgré la pénombre, Stiles eut l'impression de voir les coins des lèvres de Derek esquisser un sourire.

« Il est avec Lydia. »

Stiles se figea. « Est-ce une bonne idée ? C'est sa première transformation sous la pleine lune. »

« Il sera enfermé avec le reste d'entre nous pendant la transformation, » dit Isaac.

Après avoir traversé un groupe dense d'arbres, Stiles fut étonné d'arriver dans une clairière. Il y avait six trous dans le sol avec un tas de terre à côté de chacun des trous. Stiles dépassa Isaac et Scott et ignora la façon qu'avaient Erica et Boyd de renifler quand il se rapprocha d'eux. Ils semblaient calmes tandis que Stiles était tout sauf calme.

« Je vous en prie, dites-moi que personne n'à déterré les bouts de corps du chasseur qui était enterré là. Quelqu'un ? »

« Personne n'a déterré les bouts de corps du chasseur qui était enterré là, » dit une voix masculine. Stiles eut des frissons dans le dos, surtout quand le propriétaire de cette voix sortit des bois par la clairière accompagné de sa fiancée. Derek émit immédiatement un grondement et la meute commença à se séparer. Même Erica et Boyd semblèrent avoir retrouvé le contrôle en voyant l'ennemi.

Une fois passé le choc de voir le chasseur complètement intact et guéri, la première chose que Stiles remarqua c'était qu'aucun des deux n'avaient d'armes. Il avait une sensation étrange en regardant la femme mais il n'arrivait pas à l'identifier. « Tu nous as conduis dans un piège. » grogna Boyd.

« Hé, ce n'est pas ma faute, » dit-il, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment exact.

« Que voulez-vous ? » demanda Derek, et ses yeux devinrent rouges. Le chasseur et sa fiancée, si elle l'était vraiment, ne semblèrent pas impressionnés.

« Nous vous avons entrainé ici pour vous voir vous entretuer. Normalement ce ne serait pas possible d'avoir autant de contrôle sur une meute de loups garous mais nous avons de la chance. Vous êtes tous sous l'influence de la pleine lune et je peux en obtenir assez de pouvoir pour mon sort. »

Fin du 1er chapitre

Voilà la fin du 1er chapitre ^^ eh oui un cliffhanger, mais je vais me dépêcher de traduire la suite ^^

A bientôt


	2. Chapter 2

Hindsight de tmjohn72

Merci pour l'accueil chaleureux de cette nouvelle trad ^^ Désolé pour l'attente après le cliffhanger, promis dorénavant, je vérifie si la fin de chapitre est un cliffhanger pour pouvoir publier la suite plus vite…

Bonne lecture

Chap 2

Stiles sentait le changement de l'électricité statique dans l'air autour d'eux. Sa tête bourdonna quand l'énergie l'atteint, et en se concentrant il pût voir un grand flux continu d'énergie magique dans sa direction, plus grand en tout cas que ceux dirigés vers les autres. Il s'effondra sur le sol, étourdi par le sort, mais cela passa rapidement. Il se releva et il écarquilla les yeux en voyant les membres de la meute les uns contre les autres. Boyd et Erica, qui était les plus proche quand le sort avait été lancé, se griffait et se mordait l'un l'autre, les griffes déchirant les vêtements et la peau. Derek et Isaac s'attaquaient toutes griffes dehors et Scott faisait de même, sans se soucier de qui il blessait, prenant avantage du plus petit manque d'attention.

La sorcière souriait quand elle vit l'expression horrifié de Stiles mais son sourire diminua rapidement.

« Pourquoi n'est-il pas affecté ? Tu as dit qu'il faisait partie de la meute et que ton sort l'affecterait, » dit le chasseur.

« Tu ne m'as pas tout dit. Tu ignores à quel point il est spécial. » Dit-elle. Stiles se laissa envahir par la colère en voyant ce qui se passait. Il la concentra dans son pouvoir et l'utilisa pour amener la sorcière jusqu'à lui. Après avoir parcourue la moitié de la distance elle griffa le sol et parvint à s'arrêter. Le chasseur attrapa sa veste et en sortit une arme.

« Inverse le sort ou je vous tue tous les deux, » dit Stiles. Il le pensait vraiment.

D'un geste du doigt, l'arme s'envola de la main du chasseur et alla se loger dans les branches de l'arbre au-dessus de sa tête. La sorcière commença à chantonner et la meute redevint instantanément docile, comme si la rage les avait quittés. Puis ils se dirigèrent tous de façon à regarder Stiles. La clairière se remplit de grondements alors qu'ils se précipitaient tous sur lui. Stiles paniqua et courut vers la sorcière. Ses mains se refermèrent sur son cou et il ressentit un soudain afflux de pouvoir via leur connexion physique.

Un regard vers la meute les envoya tous au sol et les y maintint qu'importe la force qu'ils utilisaient pour se débattre contre cette force invisible qui les gardait prisonniers. « Libère-les, » dit-il, et quand elle rit, sa colère prit le dessus. Il sentit ses paumes devenir chaudes et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que la sorcière ne se mette à crier. Le chasseur se précipita vers eux mais il était trop tard. Stiles sentit tout le pouvoir de la sorcière affluer en lui et quand il la lâcha, elle s'effondra sur le sol, sa peau prenant une couleur bleu pale.

« Non ! » cria le chasseur. Il fit demi-tour et s'enfonça dans les bois en courant. L'environnement autour de Stiles vira au noir quand il perdit connaissance.

* * *

Quand il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, la lumière brillante lui fit mal. Il les referma et s'assit. Ses sens étaient surchargés mais après avoir pris quelques profondes respirations, ils redevinrent normaux. « …absorbé les pouvoirs de la sorcière. D'une certaine façon, ça a brisé le sort qui nous influençait. »

C'était la voix de Scott. Elle venait de la pièce à coté et il pouvait l'entendre clairement parce que la porte de la salle d'examen était grande ouverte. Il sauta de la table et sortit de la pièce. « Je suis dans les pommes depuis combien de temps ? »

« Un peu plus de deux heures. Nous t'avons amené chez Deaton, » dit Derek.

« Ce qui explique pourquoi je me suis réveillé à la clinique. Avez-vous attrapé le chasseur ? »

« Le temps que le sort soit brisé, il était déjà loin. Nous étions inquiet pour toi donc nous ne l'avons pas poursuivi. »

« Je vais bien. Mais j'ignore comment j'ai tué la sorcière. »

« Tu as absorbé son pouvoir, » dit son père, qui semblait dans un état entre l'incrédulité et l'acceptation. « Vraiment ? »

« Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un instinct naturel de survie, » commença Deaton, « Et tu as eu de la chance de l'avoir fait sinon vous auriez tous pu en mourir. »

« Donc j'ai drainé son pouvoir jusqu'à plus soif ? C'est dégoutant. »

« Quelque chose dans ce genre. Stiles, la bonne nouvelle dans tout ça c'est que ça m'a permis de comprendre à quelle lignée tu appartiens. Ça correspond aux oracles de l'ancien temps quand on pratiquait la magie ouvertement. Le terme le plus précis serait un prophète. »

« Génial. Alors pourquoi je n'ai pas eu une vision du danger que nous courions ? Ça aurait été d'une grande aide. »

« C'est l'inconvénient d'éteindre l'interrupteur et de mettre ton pouvoir en pause. »

« Est-ce que le pouvoir qu'il a absorbé de la sorcière risque de le blesser ? » demanda Derek.

« Je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir. C'est comme si le pouvoir allait rester là jusqu'à ce qu'il soit utilisé. »

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

« Ce qui veut dire que ton étincelle vient juste de devenir un brasier. Chaque être humain possède un potentiel magique mais tu es meilleur à ça principalement à cause de ce que tu dois devenir. Ton don est encore en train de grandir et toute cette puissance pourrait booster le développement de ton potentiel, je ne pense pas que ça te change considérablement. Apres tout la magie n'est pas diabolique en soi. »

« Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer maintenant ? J'en ai un peu marre de parler de tout ça. »

« Je te suis jusqu'à la maison, » dit son père. Il hocha la tête et marcha jusqu'à Derek. Il l'autorisa à l'attirer à lui pour un câlin mais Stiles sentait une distance. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Rien. Je suis juste heureux que tu ailles bien. »

« Derek, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'être venue avec vous ce soir. »

« Tu aurais pu être tué ! »

« Vous auriez tous pu l'être si je n'étais pas venu. Je ne suis plus Stiles le faible humain dorénavant. Ce qui s'est passé ce soir devrait te le prouver. »

« Nous en parlerons demain. » dit Derek, et il partit. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et il se figea quand Erica l'attira pour un câlin. « Je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien. »

« Merci. Je suis content que toi aussi, » dit-il, elle sourit avant de partir avec le reste de la meute.

« Merci, » dit son père en serrant la main de Deaton.

« C'était un plaisir, Sheriff. Prenez soin de vous. »

L'humeur de Stiles passa d'un état de colère et d'ennui envers Derek à un état de pure confusion quant à la raison de l'énervement de l'Alpha. Il arriva chez lui sans avoir trouvé de réponse et il grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre sans dire un mot à son père. La vue de Derek assis au bord de son lit l'attendant fit qu'il oublia son ressentiment. « Derek ? Pourquoi as-tu l'air si paniqué ? »

« Je continue de te mettre en danger. Je ne peux pas te laisser te mettre en danger. »

« Tu es le gars le plus agaçant avec qui je sois sorti, » dit-il, en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Je suis le seul gars avec qui tu sois sorti, Stiles. »

« Je sais. Je ne sais pas si ça rend les choses meilleures ou pires. »

« Tu sais que tu es important pour nous tous, Stiles. Je peux sentir l'instinct de a meute qui veux te protéger. Même Scott le ressent même s'il ne comprend pas d'où ça vient. Il pense que c'est parce qu'il est ton ami. »

« Donc quoi … tu me veux juste que je m'assois et que j'attende ton retour à la maison chaque soir ? Je ne suis pas ce genre de gars, Derek. Tu devrais le savoir. »

« Je sais ! Je ne peux juste pas supporter l'idée que tu partes loin de moi. »

Stiles mit sa main entre celles de Derek. « Je ne vais pas partir loin de toi. Je suis plus fort maintenant… plus qu'un simple humain. »

« C'est ce qui m'inquiète. Nous ne savons absolument pas d'où ça vient ni quelles sont les limites. »

« Et nous trouverons. Deaton a finalement pu trouver un nom sur ce qui m'arrive. C'est une bonne chose. »

« Maintenant il y a un chasseur dehors. Un qui connait tous nos visages et toutes nos faiblesses. Et qui veut te voir mort. »

« On aurais jamais pu deviner qu'il avait une sorcière pour le ressusciter. D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait qu'il travaillait avec une sorcière ? »

« Il a compris l'intérêt de l'avoir à ses côtés. Elle pouvait le guérir et le ramener à la vie, sans parler de déchainer tous ses pouvoirs contre ses ennemis. Ce qui faisait d'elle une alliée de choix même s'il la haïssait en secret. Peut-être qu'il a pensé qu'il valait mieux utiliser son potentiel plutôt que de le perdre ou qu'il soit utilisé contre lui ? »

« Tu as probablement raison. Ce qui est la raison pour laquelle tu dois me laisser t'aider à le trouver. »

« Non. Demain sera une nuit de pleine lune. Je dois m'occuper de la meute et tu dois me promettre que tu n'iras pas courir après le chasseur tout seul. »

« Je promets, non pas que j'ai besoin de le faire. Il sait pour la pleine lune demain et il sait que c'est le moment parfait pour attaquer. »

« Non, je ne pense pas qu'il soit aussi stupide. Lors de la pleine lune, nous avons une plus petite marge de manœuvre. Il doit savoir que la majorité de la meute n'a pas eu le temps de s'entrainer à l'appel de la lune. »

« Ce qui en fait le moment parfait pour attaquer. Vous serez dirigés par votre instinct et vous perdrez la possibilité de comprendre ses intentions. Si je voulais tuer des loups garous, je choisirais la nuit de la pleine lune. Surtout que l'instinct est prévisible, surtout chez les prédateurs. »

« Tu as raison. Il va attaquer pendant la pleine lune. »

« Il ne s'attend peut-être pas à ce que Scott et Isaac soient rationnels. Mais je pourrais quand même être là pour donner un coup de main. »

« Il sait que tu es une de nos points faibles. Tu dois me promettre que tu resteras avec ton père, Lydia et Allison. Ainsi tu garderas les gens auxquels nous tenons en sécurité et ça nous aideras à rester concentrés. Bien plus que tu ne le penses. »

Stiles savait qu'il était inutile d'argumenter et il n'avait pas pensé à la vulnérabilité des autres membres humains de la meute. Quand il hocha la tête, Derek sembla se calmer. Quand il commença à se lever, Stiles attrapa sa main pour le retenir. « Reste cette nuit. S'il te plait ? »

« Ton père… »

« Il ne viendra pas vérifier. S'il le fait il verra que nous ne faisons que dormir. Même si je ne peux pas promettre de ne pas t'agripper volontairement par accident. Je ne peux pas être tenu responsable pour mes besoins primaires d'humain, pas plus que toi d'ailleurs. »

« Tu essaie de me faire abattre par ton père. »

« Il sait qu'abattre mon petit ami est hors de question. Tu restes ? »

Il hocha la tête et Stiles sourit de sa victoire. Il se leva, repoussa la couverture avant d'aller à son armoire pour mettre un pantalon de pyjama. « Nous devrions probablement envisager que tu ramènes des vêtements ici. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne t'invites pas à emménager. C'est juste que mes vêtements ne te vont pas et tu devrais pouvoir être à l'aise quand tu es ici. Sans parler du fait d'avoir des vêtements qui ne sont pas taché de ton sang. »

« Tu es sérieux. »

« Totalement. Toutefois si tu veux trainer à poil pour mon plaisir personnel, tu es le bienvenu. »

« Ouais, ça n'arrivera jamais. Je dormirais très bien comme ça. » Stiles haussa les épaules et grimpa dans le lit en entrainant Derek à s'allonger à côté de lui. Il se sentait merveilleusement bien et il s'autorisa à oublier les menaces possibles jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève, ce qui était assez mérité. Quand Derek enroula un bras autour de lui pour l'attirer plus près, il se sentit relié à Derek. C'était un sentiment de perfection.

Fin Chap 2

Donc la fin de ce chapitre n'étant pas un cliffhanger, j'essaierais de publier le chap 3 à la fin de la semaine, au pire début de semaine prochaine^^

A bientôt

Publié le 25/02/2013

Ps : oui j'écris la date de publications ^^ je trouve ça sympa ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hindsight de tmjohn72

Normalement, il y a une note de l'auteur en haut de l'histoire mais je l'ai mise à la fin parce qu'elle contient un spoiler ^^

Merci pour vos reviews, mise en favoris et en alertes ^^ (ça compte aussi pour mes autres trads ^^)

Bonne lecture

Chap 3

Pour Stiles, ce jour était pire pour lui que pour tous les autres membres de la meute, enfin d'après lui. Ils savaient tous que le chasseur pouvait attaquer à tout moment, surtout au fur et à mesure que les heures défilaient sans incident. Allison avait été catégorique sur le fait que les humains devaient venir chez elle, Stiles pensait aussi que la meilleure place où être, c'était la maison d'une des plus fameuses familles de chasseurs et de leur arsenal d'armes. Stiles était heureux de protéger ses amis mais il ressentait profondément l'absence de Derek. Un regard sur Lydia et Allison l'informa qu'elles s'inquiétaient aussi toutes les deux pour les hommes qu'elles aimaient.

Ils avaient fait six parties d'UNO et avaient regardé les trois premiers films de Twilight avant que l'impatience s'installe. « Je dis juste que ça serait plus sûr si nous restions ensemble et nous nous sommes ensembles et que rejoindre ceux que nous aimons serait mieux que d'attendre ici sans savoir comment ça se passe pour eux. La plupart du temps, c'est nous qui leur sauvons la mise et ils ont besoin de nous même s'ils refusent de l'admettre. Pas vrai ? »

« Tu as raison. Mais nous restons là, » dit Allison. Quand Stiles commença à protester, elle pointa l'arbalète présente sur la table à côté d'elle dans sa direction.

« Est-ce que tu me menaces avec une arbalète ? Sérieusement ? »

« Derek a dit que je pouvais utiliser tous les moyens nécessaires pour te garder en sécurité. »

« Derek m'a assigné une baby-sitter ? » Son visage montrait son incrédulité.

Lydia leva les yeux au ciel. « Il s'inquiète pour toi. Tu aurais fait la même chose si la situation était inversée. »

« Probable. Ecoutez, nous savons tous que le chasseur en a après la meute et pas après nous. Nous perdons notre temps à rester assis sans les aider. »

L'univers devait vouloir embêter Stiles, car à ce moment la fenêtre la plus proche explosa en laissant entrer une grenade aveuglante. Allison attrapa son arbalète et plongea derrière le canapé en entrainant Lydia avec elle. Melissa, Chris et le père de Stiles se précipitèrent dans la pièce alors que la grenade émettait de la lumière comme un stroboscope dans un club.

« Je ne peux pas utiliser ma télékinésie si je ne vois pas…, » dit-il, même s'il pensait que c'était évident. Quand Chris essaya d'aller jusqu'à la grenade aveuglante, une flèche passa travers la fenêtre pour atterrir juste devant son pied. Il recula de quelques pas de la ligne de mire du chasseur et se contenta de se couvrir les yeux.

« Quelqu'un peut voir le chasseur ? » demanda Allison, une fois que la grenade eut fini de fonctionner. La vision de Stiles revint juste à temps pour voir une deuxième grenade passer par la fenêtre. D'un geste rapide de la main, il renvoya la grenade par la fenêtre en espérant qu'elle retourne à l'envoyeur.

« Nous devons aller plus loin dans la maison, un endroit sans fenêtre. »

Quand Stiles se leva il sentit l'énergie envahir son corps. Sa colère augmenta au point que tout son corps en tremblait et il eut un moment de lucidité pendant lequel il se demanda si sa nervosité venait de son pouvoir ou de l'adrénaline qui parcourait son corps. Stiles regarda Chris qui indiquait le chemin aux autres pour s'enfoncer dans la maison. Il ne suivit pas le groupe et se tourna vers la porte d'entrée. Lydia et son père sentirent tous deux qu'il n'était plus avec eux et se tournèrent.

« Stiles ? Viens ! »

Il secoua la tête. « Non, je vais en finir. »

La porte s'ouvrit à son approche, l'utilisation de la télékinésie était plus facile que jamais. Elle se referma avant que quiconque puisse le suivre dehors. Il sentit son pouvoir maintenir la porte fermée et il parcouru le jardin du regard avant de voir le chasseur. L'homme le regarda avec fureur en tirant une flèche dirigée vers sa poitrine. Stiles leva la main et la flèche s'arrêta, flottant en l'air à trois pas de lui.

« Tu aurais dû le savoir… »

La flèche en face de lui explosa. Des petits éclats de métal s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair et il cria en sentant la douleur causée par les douzaines de coupure qui apparurent sur son corps. Le chasseur se précipita sur lui ave une épée dans la main et Stiles se ressaisit pour éviter le métal qui venait vers lui. Les coupures le démangeaient alors que les éclats de métal sortaient de sa chair au fur et à mesure qu'elles guérissaient.

« Tu as tué la femme que j'aimais. Je vais te tuer et ensuite tuer tous ceux qui te sont cher. »

La peur et la colère causées par cette menace fusionnèrent en une seule émotion. Stiles se concentra et la lame se liquéfia quand le chasseur l'attaqua une nouvelle fois avec, cela se passa avant qu'il puisse lui infliger le moindre dégât. Profitant de la surprise, Stiles attrapa l'homme par la gorge et aussitôt que leurs peaux se touchèrent il sentit la colère se déchainer. Le chasseur hurla quand Stiles commença à absorber son énergie.

« Stiles ! Stop ! » Il reconnut la voix mais son attention était ailleurs. Quand il sentit des bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et une paire de mains essayer d'enlever ses mains de la gorge du chasseur, il sentit son pouvoir jaillir de lui en une onde de choc. Il utilisa le moment de lucidité qu'il eut ensuite pour regarder le corps du chasseur à ses pieds. Il se sentit fier à l'idée qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais les blesser.

Quand il se retourna, toutes couleurs disparurent de son visage. Toutes les personnes qu'il avait essayé de protéger étaient inconscientes et même s'il pouvait voir qu'elles respiraient encore, il comprit qu'il était devenu une menace pour leurs sécurités.

XX***XX

XX**XX

XX*XX

Il évita les regards que tout le monde lui lançaient alors que son père et Chris expliquaient ce qui s'était passé à Derek et sa meute. Il restait encore quelques heures de soleil, Stiles pouvait sentir la tension d'Erica et Boyd même si les loups garous étaient un peu distrait de l'influence de la lune.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il finalement.

« Ce mec a menacé de tuer tous ceux que tu aimais. C'était compréhensible que tu perdes ton contrôle. »

« J'ai transformé une épée en liquide et j'ai agrippé la gorge d'un homme. J'ai absorbé toute son énergie et je l'ai tué sans hésiter. Puis j'ai relâché mon pouvoir sur les personnes qui cherchaient à m'aider. J'aurais pu tous vous tuer. »

« Tu ne l'a pas fait, » dit Lydia, malgré le grondement de Jackson qui informait Stiles que s'il faisait le moindre geste contre sa fiancée, il devrait en répondre devant lui.

« Nous parlerons à Deaton. Nous trouverons comment t'aider à le contrôler, » promit son père.

« Je l'espère. »

« Je m'occupe du corps, » offrit Chris. Personne ne s'y opposa parce qu'ils savaient tous que l'expérience de Chris pour nettoyer le bazar était inégalé.

« Nous devons y aller. Le soleil va se coucher dans environ une heure. »

Stiles se leva et suivit Derek à l'extérieur. La meute resta dans la maison pour leur donner quelques minutes. « Je suis désolé. » dit-il, en regardant droit dans les yeux de Derek. L'Alpha était perdu.

« Tu as protégé les gens que tu aimes. Tu ne me dois aucune excuse. »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Peut-être que tu avais raison sur moi. Peut-être que je dois rester éloigner de la ligne de front pour un temps. »

« Si tu penses que c'est mieux, » commença Derek, « nous trouverons. Peut-être que Deaton pourra trouver un moyen de te retirer ce pouvoir. »

« Non. Il est à moi et je ne l'abandonnerais pas. »

Ses muscles se tendirent à la possibilité que quelqu'un lui vole son pouvoir. Il savait que ça n'avait aucun sens mais il s'en fichait. « Nous ne savons même pas si c'est possible. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de ça. »

Quand les bras de Derek l'attirèrent contre lui il sentit ses muscles se relâcher. Les lèvres de Derek caressèrent la peau de son cou avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule. L'odeur de Derek était enivrante et il la respira autant qu'il le pouvait. « Je ne laisserais personne te blesser, » promit Derek. Son corps se détendit quand il fut attiré dans une vision.

OoOoOoOo

_Sa respiration était difficile. Ses poignets étaient abimés là où les menottes avaient été attachées et Stiles pouvait clairement voir les blessures faites par le métal. Il sentit une menace et se tourna en direction de la brise. Scott et Derek se dirigeait lentement vers lui. Deaton se tenait derrière eux en tenant un gros cristal dans chaque main._

_« Je ne le cèderais pas. Il est à moi maintenant. »_

_« C'est en train de te changer. Tu n'es plus la personne avec qui je suis devenu ami. »_

_« Nous n'étions pas ami. Nous n'étions rien du tout, » et il sentait qu'il le pensait vraiment._

_Scott et Derek se séparèrent en se rapprochant. Stiles resta immobile et attendit de voir ce qu'ils préparaient. Quand Deaton ne fut plus derrière eux il leva les cristaux et commença à incanter quelque chose. Il sentait leurs vibrations qui répondaient aux mots. Quelque chose en lui était demandé et il pouvait le sentir être attiré par les cristaux. D'un regard, les deux cristaux éclatèrent en une poussière translucide._

_« Je vous avait prévenu, » dit-il, quand sa colère prit le dessus. Il sentit sa rage sortir de lui et regarda leurs corps exploser de la même manière que les cristaux. Les particules de leurs corps se dispersèrent dans le courant d'air._

OoOoOoOo

Il le repoussa et Derek recula quand il revint à lui. Il lutta pour retrouver son souffle et tomba à genoux quand la compréhension de ce qu'il allait faire atteint son esprit. « Tout va bien. Ce n'était qu'une vision. »

« Eloigne-toi de moi, » hurla-t-il, et il entendit tout le monde sortir de la maison pour les rejoindre.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda son père. Il s'accroupit à côté de Stiles pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

« Nous parlions et il a eu une vision. Il m'a repoussé dès qu'il est revenu à lui. »

« Qu'as-tu vu ? »

« Je les ai tué. Je devais le faire parce qu'ils me menaçaient. »

« Qui ? » demanda Erica.

« Derek, Deaton et Scott. » Tout le monde se figea en comprenant ce que ça signifiait.

« Quoi ? C'est insensé ! Tu ne nous ferait jamais de mal, » dit Scott.

Stiles se leva et se tourna vers Scott. « Vous avez essayé de m'enlever mon pouvoir contre ma volonté. Vous m'avez trahi. » Il regardait Derek et le rythme cardiaque de l'Alpha s'accéléra quand il vit la douleur dans ses yeux.

« Stiles, c'était une vision. Nous n'allons pas… »

« Si vous essayez de me prendre mon pouvoir, je vous tuerais. Tous autant que vous êtes. » Explosa-t-il. Sa colère n'avait pas vraiment de sens pour lui mais il se délectait du sentiment de puissance qu'elle lui conférait. La possibilité de faire tout ce qu'il voulait était enivrante et il n'allait pas rester là pour que quelqu'un essaie de lui enlever.

Son père leva le bras pour le toucher mais Lydia attrapa son bras et empêcha le contact. Stiles monta dans sa jeep et partit alors qu'ils restaient là en essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Fin Chap 3

Note de l'auteur : _'Stiles et le pouvoir volé vont en étonner plus d'un. J'aime entrainer Stiles dans des contextes sombres et essayer d'imaginer comment il se comporterait, surtout qu'il parait être la dernière personne qui voudrait blesser quelqu'un. La sorcière et le chasseur sont morts et il n'y aura pas de résurrection surprise pour eux. Ils ont atteints le but que je leur avait fixé.'_

Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes et/ou de conjugaison… N'hésitez pas à me les signaler !

Oui c'est pas super joyeux comme fin, je vous l'accorde…

La suite en début de semaine prochaine ^^

A bientôt

Publié le 28 02 2013


	4. Chapter 4

Hindsight de tmjohn72

Merci pour les reviews ^^

Une review anonyme sur 'Blame it on the boom boom' m'a demandé 'A quand la suite ?' He bien, je n'ai aucune nouvelles de l'auteur et il n'a pas publié d'autres chapitres donc, je ne sais pas…

Bonne lecture

**XX**

Chap 4

« Mr Stilinski, quel plaisir que vous nous fassiez l'honneur de votre présence, » dit Harris. Stiles l'ignora et s'assit. Ses amis le regardèrent tous pour tenter de savoir s'il allait bien mais il refusait de prendre en compte leurs présences.

« Pas de réplique spirituelle ? Vous êtes assez silencieux ces derniers jours. Je vous aurais bien suggérer de voir la conseillère Mlle Morrell mais je pense que même elle et ses capacités ne pourrait rien faire pour quelqu'un comme vous. »

« _Quelque fois une question me taraude : est-ce moi qui suis fou ou est-ce que ce sont les autres ?_ »* Stiles savait qu'Harris appréciait ses citations d'Einstein. Un rire retentit d'un des premiers rangs de la classe, même s'il pensait que ça venait plutôt de ce que ce type avait fumé avant d'entrer en classe qu'à une pensée intelligente en entendant sa phrase. Harris croisa les bras et s'assit sur son bureau.

« Einstein. C'est une bonne personne pour être votre modèle, Mr Stilinski. Si seulement vous aviez la moitié de son potentiel. »

« J'en ai plus que vous ne le pensez, » dit-il, et il sourit de toutes ses dents. Il reconnut que l'effet aurait été encore mieux s'il avait eu des crocs de loups garous mais ça aurait été galère de supporter tout ça juste pour terrifier Harris. Le bureau s'effondra sur lui-même et Harris tomba avec lui. Il se releva rapidement et le regarda avec incrédulité alors que toute la classe éclatait de rire.

« Arrêtes ça, » murmura Scott, mais Stiles l'ignora.

« Vous devriez surveiller vos calories, Mr Harris. Un homme célibataire de votre âge, votre métabolisme doit commencer à diminuer. Vous n'êtes plus un adolescent. » Harris lui lança un regard mais Stiles vit aussi une lueur de peur alors que le professeur faisait le lien dans sa tête.

La cloche sonna et les élèves commencèrent à se lever et à sortir de la salle. Il voulut les suivre mais Isaac et Boyd lui bloquaient la sortie. « Tu dois reprendre le contrôle. »

« Scott, ce n'est pas le moment de me parler du bien et du mal. Pas alors que tu es sur le point de me trahir. »

« Ça n'a pas à se passer de cette façon, » murmura-t-il, « Nous trouverons un moyen pour t'aider à le contrôler. »

« Je le contrôle. Tu as vu ce que j'ai fait au bureau de Harris. »

Maintenant que la salle était vide à l'exception des membres de la meute, Harris regardait les débris à ses pieds. « Qu'avez-vous dit ? C'était vous qui avez fait ça ? »

« Non, votre complexe de supériorité à causer ça, » lui dit Stiles. Le visage de Harris vira au rouge et il se précipita hors de la pièce, enfonçant le barrage de Boyd et Isaac.

« Déjà qu'il n'a pas confiance en nous. L'énerver n'est pas une bonne idée. »

« C'est un connard. La seule personne qu'il semble apprécier, c'est Jackson. Ça en dit long sur lui, non ? »

« Hé… Je suis là, » dit Jackson, soudainement sur la défensive.

« Désolé. Est-ce que je t'ai vexé ? »

« C'est assez évident que quelque chose cloche, » dit Jackson.

« Rien ne cloche. Je me fais à mon pouvoir. C'est ainsi que ça devait se passer, enfin jusqu'au moment où les personnes pour lesquelles je n'arrête pas de risquer ma vie prévoit de me trahir. Nous savons tous que si je l'ai vu, ça veut dire que ça va arriver. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, » dit Mlle Morrell. Elle entra dans la pièce, Boyd et Isaac la laissèrent, sachant qu'elle était derrière la porte depuis un certain temps.

« Est-ce que c'est une intervention ? C'est pathétique ! »

« Non, j'ai entendu Harris dire au principal que tu as fait quelque chose à son bureau. Il me semble que je ne suis pas au courant de tout ce qui se passe. »

« Vous devriez aller voir un prophète. Oh mais… »

« Il pète un câble à cause du pouvoir, » dit Erica.

« Non… tu penses ? » demanda Lydia, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Stiles, je peux t'aider à le contrôler. »

« Non merci. » Il voulut partir mais les gardes bloquaient à nouveau la porte. Stiles rit et les regarda dans les yeux. « Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il.

« Laissez-le partir, »dit Allison. Ils prirent une seconde pour réfléchir à leurs options. Ils bougèrent et Stiles sortit. La sonnerie retentit et il vit Harris et le principal qui discutaient. Ils se turent dès qu'ils le virent.

« Mr Stilinski. Puis je vous parler ? »

« Bien sûr, » dit-il, en souriant. Il entra dans le bureau et s'assit. Harris ferma la porte et prit une chaise à côté de lui. Sa proximité donnait la chair de poule a Stiles, il pensa à une bonne douzaine de moyens de punir cette homme mais il se retint. Il savait qu'il agissait de façon impulsive et que ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

« Mr Harris m'a dit que tu lui avait mal parlé après ton retard en classe. »

« Retard ? Il a pratiquement loupé tout le cours. »

« Je suis désolé, je ne me suis pas réveillé. J'ai essayé de dire à Mr Harris ce qu'il en était mais il a déclaré devant toute la classe que j'avais des problèmes mentaux. »

« Est-ce vrai ? »

Harris secoua la tête comme s'il s'apprêtait a tout nier. « Oui, » dit-il rapidement, comme s'il n'avait pu empêcher le mot de sortir. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il comprit qu'il venait d'avouer.

« Je vois. Mr Stilinski, je vous dois des excuses pour la façon dont vous avez été traité. Vous avez ma promesse que Mr Harris sera sanctionné. »

« Merci. »

« Maintenant, s'il vous plait, allez chercher un laissez-passer pour vous rendre à votre prochain cours. »

« Et pour mon bureau ? »

« Avez-vous des preuves qu'il l'a fait ? »

« Il l'a avoué à ses amis alors que j'étais dans la pièce. »

« Il ment ! » dit-il, de la façon la plus théâtrale qu'il put.

« En classe, Mr Stilinski. Pas de preuve donc pas de punition et je dois avouer que je ne suis pas convaincu qu'il ait avoué son implication alors que vous étiez là. »

**XX**

**X**

« Tu voulais me parler ? »

Stiles ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait accepté de voir Deaton. Quand il lui avait promis qu'il ne serait que tous les deux, il lui avait répondu qu'il viendrait à la clinique dans une heure, Deaton avait acquiescé.

« Je comprends que le pouvoir que tu as absorbé de la sorcière soit alléchant. Ça te donne l'impression que tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux sans conséquence. »

« Est-ce une leçon de morale ? »

« Non. C'est une offre d'aide. »

« Comment ? »

« Je fais des recherches depuis que Derek m'a dit pour ta vision et pour tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Je pense qu'il y a un moyen pour que je t'aide à conserver la puissance que tu as absorbé mais en la contrôlant. »

« J'ai déjà le contrôle. Pourquoi ais je l'impression que vous essayez de me piéger ? »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. Regarde ça. » Il conduisit Stiles à la salle d'examen et lui montra une paire de livres sur la sorcellerie et la manipulation d'énergie.

« En quoi ça me concerne ? »

« En rien. Je voulais juste que tu entres dans le cercle. »

« Quel cercle ? » demanda-t-il en regardant le sol. Apres un instant la poudre de sorbier apparut. Il était piégé dans un cercle de quatre pas de diamètre.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir dû en arriver là, Stiles. Je vais t'aider pour que personne ne soit blessé. Tu vas découvrir qu'aucune de tes habilités ne fonctionne à l'intérieur du cercle et que tu es contraint d'y rester. » Stiles se concentra sur le cercle et sa tête lui fit mal quand il essaya de le briser. La douleur disparut aussitôt qu'il arrêta d'essayer.

« Ce n'est pas juste. Je n'ai fait de mal à personne. »

« Pas encore, » dit Lydia, « mais, nous savons tous que ça arrivera si nous ne t'aidons pas. »

« Vous avez appelé Lydia ? Que va-t-elle faire, du shopping jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ? »

« Lydia a une immunité naturelle à la morsure de loup garou, Stiles. Ce matin un test a confirmé ma théorie, elle est immunisée contre la magie également, le pouvoir que tu possèdes inclus. »

« Vous pensez qu'elle va l'absorber de moi ? Elle ne peut… »

« Elle peut grâce à ça. » Deaton lui tendit un cristal de quartz transparent et elle entra rapidement dans le cercle.

« Non. Ne fais pas ça, » supplia-t-il.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi, Stiles. C'est pour ça que je sais que c'est la bonne chose à faire. Même si tu ne m'adresses plus jamais la parole. » Il recula d'un pas mais son dos heurta le cercle qui le repoussa.

« Ca va aller. Je te le promets. »

Elle tendit la main et prit la sienne doucement. Il prit une profonde inspiration et sentit l'énergie en mouvement quand elle mit le cristal en contact avec sa paume. Il ferma les yeux et une soudaine faiblesse le saisit, l'obligeant à s'asseoir.

« Comment saurais-je que je dois arrêter ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Le cristal a été prévu pour absorber tout ce qui ne lui appartient pas. Ça sera drainé par le cristal puis en toi pour que tu puisse l'annuler. »

« Derek n'aurait pas voulu ça. »

« On lui a dit. Derek nous a donné l'autorisation de le faire. » Dit Lydia.

Stiles laissa ses paupières devenir lourdes. Le processus fini, Stiles se sentait vide, comme si elle lui avait enlevé tout ce qui lui donnait confiance en lui et tout son enthousiasme. Maintenant il ne lui restait que la connaissance qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire du tout. Lydia lâcha sa main et donna le cristal à Deaton.

« Il est fêlé, » entendit il dire par Lydia.

« Ça arrive parfois. Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Normal. J'ai senti le cristal devenir chaud dans ma main mais rien d'autre. Est-ce que ça va aller ? »

« Il a besoin de repos. Je le ramène chez lui. »

« Derek veut qu'on l'appelle »

« Non, » dit Stiles, « pas d'appel à Derek. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Il vous a donné l'autorisation de me vider. Derek et moi, c'est fini. Et nous aussi. »

Stiles se leva et marcha jusqu'à la barrière. Il la sentit lutter contre lui mais il se concentra et la poudre de sorbier se dispersa. « Attends. Laisse-moi au moins te ramener chez toi, » dit Lydia.

« Ça ira. Il n'y a plus de méchant dehors. Tu te souviens ? »

« Stiles…Allons. »

Il l'ignora et sortit dehors. L'air était plus frais que ce qu'il se souvenait, même si son gilet à capuche et ses nombreuses épaisseurs de tissus lui tenait chaud. Il était à la moitié du chemin de sa maison quand il se sentit trop faible pour continuer. Stiles s'assit et regarda les voitures passer en essayant de penser à tout sauf à son sentiment de solitude. Quand le véhicule s'arrêta a côté de lui, il sentit son souffle se couper, maintenant il était obligé de parler avec son père.

« Montes. »

Stiles ne dit rien en montant du côté passager. Une fois sa ceinture attachée, son père s'engagea sur la route. « Lydia m'a appelé et m'a mis au courant. De quoi as-tu besoin ? »

« D'être seul, » dit-il doucement.

« Tu en es sûr ? Ce n'est pas vraiment la meilleure façon de gérer ce qui s'est passé, tu sais. »

« Je comprends pourquoi tu penses ça. Un moment j'avais un pouvoir illimité et l'instant d'après, je n'en avait plus aucun. Je vais avoir besoin de temps. »

« Nous t'aimons tous. Tu ne devrais pas rester seul. »

« Je le suis. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Tout ceux en qui j'avais confiance m'ont tourné le dos et m'ont trahi. J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé un an de ma vie à protéger les mauvaises personnes. »

« Tu es blessé. Tu ne le penses pas vraiment. »

« Je le penses. J'en ai fini avec la meute et j'en ai fini avec Derek. »

« Je vois. Peut-être que tu devrais y réfléchir quelques temps avant de prendre une décision ? »

« Il n'y a rien à réfléchir. Je suis tout seul maintenant. »

« Non. Tu m'as toujours moi. Je serais toujours ton père et il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour que je te tourne le dos. »

« Merci. »

Fin chap 4

**XX**

_*__"A question that sometimes drives me hazy: am I or are the others crazy?"_ Citation d'Einstein, si vous avez une meilleure traduction, je suis preneuse ^^

**XX**

Note de l'auteur : _'Dans ce chapitre, Harris obtient enfin une punition pour sa cruauté. J'avais un doute sur le fait de réunir Deaton et Lydia contre Stiles mais plus j'y pensais plus ça me semblait bien. Ils seront les deux persos qui feront le boulot alors que les autres aurait été trop émotifs. Je pense que vous apprécierez comment les choses se passent.'_

**XX**

Voilà ^^ Chap 4 fini ^^ Sachant qu'il y en a 8 ^^

Prochain chapitre ce week end ^^

A bientôt

Publié le 05 03 2013


	5. Chapter 5

Hindsight de tmjohn72

Merci pour les reviews ^^

Oui Stiles est triste, Stiles est seul, le chapitre qui suit risque de vous briser encore un peu plus le cœur … Désolé …

Bonne lecture

Chap 5

« Hé, » dit Scott.

Stiles leva les yeux de son casier et fronça les sourcils. Il était encerclé par Scott et Allison et en voyant le regard de Jackson et de Lydia qui étaient un peu plus loin dans le couloir, il lui serait impossible d'y échapper. « Que veux-tu ? »

« Nous voulions savoir comment tu allais. »

« J'ai gouté au pouvoir illimité et il m'a été enlevé parce que les personnes que j'ai aidé pendant toute l'année dernière n'ont pas eu assez confiance en moi pour l'utiliser. Imagine que je t'ai tourné le dos juste parce que tu étais devenu un loup garou et tu auras une petite idée de comment je me sens. »

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû avoir ce pouvoir en premier lieu, » dit Scott. Il n'arriva pas à trouver à une réponse valide. Il sortit son livre de math de son casier et commença à partir mais Scott attrapa son bras. Il le lâcha dès qu'il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait.

« Je t'en prie, parles-nous. Tu nous manques et il n'y a pas que nous deux. Derek s'inquiète. »

« Vous auriez dû penser aux conséquences de vos actes. Et tu peux dire à Derek qu'il peut aller au diable s'il n'a pas le courage de me parler lui-même. »

Il entendit le soupir de Scott et Allison essaya de lui dire que les choses allaient s'arranger pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers sa salle de cours. Il dépassa Lydia et Jackson en évitant de croiser leurs regards même s'il pouvait sentir leurs regards sur lui. Il s'arrêta en voyant Morrell sortir de son bureau au moment où il passait à côté. « Stiles. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je ne pourrais être plus heureux. Comment allez-vous ? »

« J'espérais que nous pourrions avoir une petite conversation. »

« J'ai un cours de maths. »

« Entres et assis toi. »

Avec réticence, il entra dans le bureau et s'assit. Elle ferma la porte et s'assit sur son bureau. « Je voulais parler avec toi au sujet de tes projets d'avenir. »

« Vous voulez parler de la fac ? »

Elle sourit. « Non, pas vraiment. Stiles, je sais que tu es destiné à devenir un prophète. Tu as besoin d'être bien préparé. »

« C'est ce que Deaton pense ? »

« Non. Il pense que tu n'es pas prêt, surtout en voyant les derniers évènements. Tu as absorbé le pouvoir d'une sorcière et ça t'as changé. Je vois la différence. »

« Que voyez-vous ? » demanda-t-il, son expression trahissait le peu de confiance qu'il éprouvait.

« Je vois de la force. Tu es prêt à assumer tout cela. »

« Comment pouvez-vous savoir si je peux encore avoir des visions ? Ce matin, j'ai essayé de faire léviter des choses mais sans résultat. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Tu as été affaibli par le transfert. Tu es né pour atteindre l'excellence, Stiles. Ce qui s'est passé n'y change rien. »

« Comment ferons-nous ? »

« Nous nous rencontrerons plusieurs fois par semaine et je t'aiderais à maitriser tes capacités. Cela prendra du temps mais puisque tu es en froid avec la meute, je pense que tu pourras me caser dans ton emploi du temps. »

« Vous êtes contente que je ne sois plus ami avec eux ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Tu as été un allié important pour eux mais leur compréhension de qui tu es et de qui tu es destiné à devenir est limité. Il est temps pour toi de le comprendre par toi-même. »

« Ok, » dit-il. Il ressentait le besoin d'être puissant à nouveau et il savait que trouver son propre pouvoir serait le meilleur moyen de le faire. En plus, il avait aussi besoin de s'occuper pour éviter de penser à tout ce qui avait foiré en si peu de temps.

« Bien. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas me voir après les cours et nous commencerons. »

Il hocha la tête et se leva. Elle l'accompagna hors du bureau. Le couloir était vide quand il sortit. Tout le monde était en classe et il se dépêcha de les rejoindre, en pensant à tout ce qu'il pourrait essayer après l'école.

**XX**

**X**

« Tu ne te concentres pas. »

« Je suis concentré. »

« Si tu étais concentré, tu serais en train de faire léviter mon bureau. »

« Ce bureau est lourd. »

« Tu l'as en toi. Continue de respirer lentement. »

Stiles regarda fixement le bureau. Après une série de respiration profonde, le bureau commença à trembler mais en dépit de tous ses efforts, il ne quitta pas le sol. « Tu as fait du bon boulot, » dit Morrell, quand elle le vit laisser tomber.

« J'ai échoué face à la première chose que vous m'avez demandé. Vous perdez votre temps. »

« Tes capacités sont affectées par tes émotions. Tu dois apprendre à les dépasser, et c'est seulement comme ça que tu retrouveras ce que tu as perdu. »

« J'ai tellement perdu. » Il ne parlait pas que du pouvoir. Il parlait aussi de Derek.

« Tu gagneras encore plus. Maintenant essaie encore et cette fois je veux que tu ne penses à rien d'autres qu'à ta respiration et à ce bureau. » Il ferma les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il fit ce qu'elle avait dit. Le bureau s'éleva de presque un mètre au-dessus du sol.

Aussitôt qu'il comprit ce qu'il venait de faire, le bureau tomba. « Tu vois ? Je savais que tu pouvais encore le faire, » dit-elle.

« Vous aviez raison. Mes émotions étaient sens dessus dessous à cause de tout ce qui s'est passé avec la meute. »

« Ils sont une force pour toi tout autant que tu es une force pour eux. Ils t'ont donné un but et une raison de te battre. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont pris une mauvaise décision qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas pour toi. »

« S'ils m'avaient juste écouté et qu'ils avaient eu confiance en moi, tout ça aurait pu être évité. Je ne peux plus leur faire confiance quand je ressens ça pour eux. »

« Dans ce cas, laisse-toi le temps pour prendre une pause. Tu n'as plus à risquer ta vie pour eux. Apprends-leur à ne compter que sur eux-mêmes, ce qui leur donnera l'occasion de voir ce qu'ils ont en eux. »

« Je suis furieux et blessé mais je ne peux pas les laisser. Et s'ils étaient blessés juste parce que je suis en colère contre eux. »

« Dans ce cas, nous les protègerons sans qu'ils le sachent. »

« Comment ? »

« C'est un sujet pour une prochaine leçon. Maintenant détends toi et essaie de gérer la blessure et la confusion au fur et à mesure. » Il se doutait qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout et même si ça l'embêtait, il avait confiance en elle et il ne voulait pas l'interroger comme une criminelle.

« Merci. J'apprécie ce que vous faites. »

Morrell sourit. « J'ai promis à ta mère que je t'aiderais et que je te garderais en sécurité. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Stiles. »

« Elle me manque. Il n'y a pas un jour qui passe sans que je pense à ce qu'aurait été ma vie avec elle à mes côtés. »

« Elle aurait été fière de toi. Que dirait tu de rentrer chez toi pour te reposer ? Nous nous reverrons demain après les cours. »

« Bien. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit, Stiles. »

Il se dirigea vers le parking avec son sac à dos sur l'épaule. Il y avait encore quelques voitures sur les routes mais quand il arriva chez lui, il n'y en avait plus. Il éteint la radio et gara sa voiture dans son allée. Il monta dans sa chambre et jeta son sac sur le sol. Quelque chose titilla son inconscient, il s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau et alluma son ordi. Quand l'écran s'alluma, il pût voir le reflet de Derek dans l'écran. « Pourquoi es-tu là, Derek ? »

« Nous devons parler. »

« Je n'ai rien à te dire. »

« Ne sois pas comme ça. Un jour, nous allons nous marier. Tu ne peux pas rester furieux contre moi pour toujours. »

« Tu veux parier ? »

« Que veux-tu que je te dises ? Deaton avait une idée pour t'aider et Lydia voulait le faire. J'avais peur que tu finisses par te blesser ou par blesser quelqu'un. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire ? »

« Tu aurais pu avoir confiance en moi ! » Il s'était levé, et se tenait devant Derek.

« Je ne pouvais pas… »

« Tu ne peux avoir confiance en qui que ce soit, pas vrai ? Pas après Kate… »

« Ne la mêle pas à ça, » grogna-t-il, et Stiles sentait que Derek commençait à être en colère. La pleine lune étant passée, cela voulait dire qu'il se contrôlait complètement.

« Je n'essaie pas de te blesser. J'ai cette impression que tu t'en fiche de moi et de ce que je veux. Une relation ne peut pas fonctionner comme ça. »

« Je l'ai autorisé justement parce que tu es important pour moi. J'étais terrifié à l'idée que ce pouvoir allait te corrompre et que j'allais voir ton humanité s'envoler jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes quelqu'un que je n'aurais pas reconnu. Tu as détruit le bureau de Harris parce qu'il avait été méchant avec toi. Qu'aurais tu fais à un voleur qui aurait tiré sur ton père ? Tu dois comprendre que nos inquiétudes étaient justifiées. »

Il commençait à se lasser de la discussion dans laquelle Derek essayait de l'entrainer. Oui, il savait qu'il avait été diffèrent, mais ça avait autant à voir avec le fait qu'il était en train de devenir son vrai lui-même qu'avec la spirale de pouvoir dans laquelle il était. « Tu as choisi qui je devais être sans même me demander mon avis. Quelques soient les chances qu'on avait, elles sont loin maintenant. »

« Je refuse d'y croire. Je t'aime. »

« J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui croit en moi et qui écoute mon avis. Tu ne peux pas le faire. »

« Donc tu décides que c'est fini, juste comme ça ? »

« Je dois comprendre qui je suis. »

« Et tu ne peux pas le faire si je fais partie de ta vie ? »

« Va-t'en, Derek. »

L'Alpha sortit par la fenêtre et une fois à l'extérieur, il se retourna vers Stiles. « Tu as vu notre futur mariage et tu nous as vu être heureux ensemble. Je n'abandonnerais pas cette idée. »

« Dans ce cas, je suis désolé pour toi. » Il put entendre un petit gémissement quand Derek atterrit en silence. Après un moment, Il alla à la fenêtre et la verrouilla. Il se rassit sur sa chaise et les larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux alors qu'il sentait tous ses espoirs et tous ses rêves se désintégrer.

Fin chap 5

**XX**

Note de l'auteur : '_Je ne sais pas pour vous mais j'aime bien ce qui se passe quand Stiles et Scott ne sont plus meilleurs amis. Nous savons tous qu'ils seront toujours ami, peu importe les bagarres donc ce ne sera pas permanent. Toute fois, je compte utiliser cela comme une opportunité pour montrer que Scott ferait tout pour protéger les personnes qu'il aime et que Stiles grandit et qu'il ne va plus suivre bêtement la meute.'_

**XX**

Voilà encore un chapitre ^^

J'essaierais de poster le prochain ce week end du coup ^^ …

A bientôt

Publié le 07 03 2013


	6. Chapter 6

Hindsight de tmjohn72

Note de l'auteur : _Dans ce chapitre, Stiles se remet à avoir des visions. Pour être clair, il n'a jamais perdu cette capacité. C'est juste que je ne voulais pas de visions dans chaque chapitre parce que ça aurait été lourd. J'ai aussi pensé que ses émotions serait un peu sens dessus-dessous avec tout ce qui se passe et que ses émotions sont liées, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, à son pouvoir._

Je vous laisse la note de l'auteur au début du chapitre cette fois, vu qu'il n'y a pas de gros spoilers dedans ^^

Merci pour les reviews

Bonne lecture

**XX**

Chap 6

« Attends, viens ici, » dit son père. Stiles s'arrêta au pied de l'escalier et laissa tomber son sac par terre.

« On doit vraiment faire ça encore une fois ? »

« Oui, on doit. Assis. »

« Papa, le fait que nous parlions tous les deux n'y changeras rien du tout. »

« Je sais, » admit-il, « mais j'espérais qu'un de ces jours tu laisserais tomber et que tu finirais par faire ce que je t'ai dit. Comme un fils écoutant son père parce qu'il est plus sage et qu'il sait des choses. »

« Tu ne connais pas Derek. »

« Crois-moi, je le connais bien assez. » Stiles remarqua le bleu sur la main de son père et les écorchures sur les articulations de son poing. Le père détourna les yeux quand il vit que son fils avait vu ses blessures.

« Papa… Qu'as-tu fait ? »

« Je suis juste allé lui parler. Les choses ont un peu dérapées. »

« Je suis tellement furieux contre toi, maintenant, » dit-il, tendant la main vers les blessures de son père. Il voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé et il savait que son père ne lui dirait rien. Il devait savoir toute la vérité su ce qui s'était passé. Quand sa main toucha celle de son père, le Sheriff sursauta.

« Que fais-tu ? »

« L'énergie psychique est amplifiée quand des émotions comme l'amour ou la colère sont impliquées. J'essaie de… » Tout devint noir avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase.

**XX**

**X**

_Il était à l'extérieur de la maison des Hale et se tenait entre son père et Derek. Ils étaient tous deux figés et il n'entendait que le silence. Il se tourna vers la maison, et il remarqua les nouveaux murs et le nouveau toit. La peinture extérieure était déjà finie et ils avaient utilisés la nuance de vert que lui, Derek et Lydia avaient choisi au magasin de peinture. Une nuance foncée._

_Quand il se tourna à nouveau vers son père, tout revint à la vie. « Que lui as-tu fait ? »_

_« J'ai fait un choix et il me hait pour ça. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. »_

_« Parles lui ! Il vient de rentrer de l'école et il est dans sa chambre. Il faisait la même chose avant que vous soyez ensemble. Je ne peux pas l'aider, Derek. Il a besoin de toi. »_

_« Il refuse de me parler. Il a recouvert la fenêtre de sa chambre avec une teinture d'Aconit tue-loup. Aucun d'entre nous ne peux y toucher. »_

_Son père regarda l'homme comme s'il était idiot. « Et tu n'as jamais pensé à utiliser la porte d'entrée ? »_

_« Sheriff, croyez moi. Il ne veut pas me voir. J'ai essayé. »_

_« Alors tu dois essayer plus fort. Tout ça est arrivé parce qu'il est tombé amoureux de toi. Et toi, tu as fait la chose la plus stupide possible. »_

_« Vous ne savez rien. C'est plus compliqué que ce que vous pensez. »_

_« Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que j'en ai l'air. J'ai mis bout à bout les petits morceaux que je connaissais. Je suis bien conscient de tes problèmes de confiance et merde, c'est légitime ! Mais Stiles ne mérite pas de souffrir à cause de tes problèmes. »_

_« Le pouvoir l'a changé, » dit tristement Derek, « et je ne veux pas dire juste quand il l'avait. Même maintenant il est diffèrent. »_

_« La trahison cause ce genre de changement. »_

_« Arrêtez ça. Vous parlez de choses que vous ne comprenez pas, » dit Derek, et la façon dont il le dit, fit dresser les petits cheveux du cou de Stiles._

_« Ce que je comprends, c'est que mon fils est dévasté. Derek, tu es le seul qui peut le sortir de là. »_

_« Il ne croit plus que je l'aime. Rentrez chez vous. »_

_« Pas avant que nous soyons d'accord sur un plan d'action. Je ne vais pas te laisser détruire mon fils à cause d'une stupide erreur. Vous pouvez vous arranger tous les deux. »_

_« Désormais, ce n'est plus mon problème. »_

_« Espèce de fils de pute, » entendit il son père dire. Il balança son poing et prit Derek par surprise. Derek cracha du sang et essaya de garder le contrôle. Stiles tendit la main vers son père. Il voulait lui dire de partir avant qu'il soit trop tard mais quand il entra en contact avec son père, la vision s'arrêta._

**XX**

**X**

« Stiles ? Tu as tout vu, pas vrai ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Ouais. J'ai tout vu. Tu n'aurais pas dû le provoquer comme ça. »

« Il n'est pas en verre, Stiles. »

« Pas à l'extérieur. Mais à l'intérieur… »

« Que puis-je faire pour aider ? »

« Rien. Je suis triste mais réaliste. Morrell m'entraine pour devenir un prophète. »

« Je croyais que tu l'étais déjà. Je suis un peu perdu par tout ça. »

« J'ai des visions mais je ne suis pas encore un prophète. Cela prend du temps pour apprendre comment s'ouvrir complétement. »

« Pardon ? »

« Ce n'est pas aussi bizarre que ça le parait. Ça signifie ouvrir son esprit pour recevoir de plus puissantes visions du futur et du passé. »

« Donc tu essaie de devenir un seigneur du temps* ou un truc dans le genre ? »

Stiles haussa un sourcil. « Je savais que tu avais mis le nez dans mes coffrets de DVD de 'Doctor Who' ! Tu es beaucoup plus cool maintenant… »

Son père rigola. « Cela te ressemble davantage. »

« Je suis moi, Papa. Je ne changerais jamais. »

« Il y a un an, j'aurais pu te décrire comme étant le frère que Scott n'a jamais eu. Maintenant, c'est à peine si tu lui parles. Tôt ou tard, nous changeons tous, fiston. »

« Je sais, » dit-il, « mais je suis un Stilinski. Nous sommes bornés. »

**XX**

« J'ai pu me concentrer pour avoir une vision. Mon père a frappé Derek, je l'ai vu en touchant sa main et en concentrant l'énergie psychique. »

« C'est merveilleux. Même si tu devrais être prudent quand tu te connectes avec l'énergie psychique sans te protéger. »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

Elle sourit et retira une boite de son bureau. Elle le retourna dans ses mains et lui tendit. « Un cadeau ? Pour quelle occasion ? »

« Ton entrainement est presque fini. »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? Nous venons de commencer. »

« Tu sais déjà comment utiliser tes dons, Stiles. La seule différence était que tes émotions interféraient. Maintenant tu sais comment les dépasser. »

« C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin d'apprendre ? Je suis passé de Stiles légèrement médium à Stiles prophète à plein temps en six séances ? »

Elle rigola. « Tu es devenu un prophète depuis le jour où tu as eu ces dons. Je t'ai juste appris comment emprunter le chemin pour réaliser tout ton potentiel. Vois ça comme un cadeau de remise de diplôme. »

« Merci. Pas seulement pour le cadeau, mais pour tout. »

« Je t'en prie. »

Il enleva le papier et le couvercle de la boite blanche, Il trouva une chaine en argent avec un cristal transparent en pendentif. « C'est incroyable, » dit-il, le mettant immédiatement autour de son coup en le passant par-dessus sa tête.

« Les cristaux sont utilisés comme amplificateur d'énergie depuis des siècles. Ils sont de puissantes amulettes de protection et protège ton énergie des personnes qui voudraient tenter de l'absorber. »

« C'est parfait. Je peux ressentir l'énergie qu'i l'intérieur. »

« Dans ce cas, tu as ton diplôme. Il y a des choses que tu apprendras au fur et à mesure mais d'après moi, tu es devenu celui que tu devais être par ta naissance. »

« Cela semble si irréel. J'ai l'impression que je devrais être baigné de lumière cosmique ou dévoré par les flammes et renaitre de mes cendres. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'une transformation mythique. Tu es qui tu es. »

« Je suppose que vous avez raison. »

« Puis je te poser une question ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Je serais curieuse de savoir quelle décision tu as prise par rapport à ta relation avec Derek. »

Il soupira et prit un siège. « La citation qui dit 'l'amour est aveugle' est pertinente. J'aime Derek et je ne pense pas que je pourrais oublier ça. Je ne sais pas ce que le futur nous réserve. »

« Je suis désolé que tu doives gérer tout ça en même temps. »

« C'est bon. Je sais que je veux les protéger mais je suis toujours en colère et blessé par ce qu'ils ont fait. Je sais que c'est contradictoire mais dans ma tête, c'est comme ça. »

« Dans ce cas, je pense que nous devrions aller voir Deaton. Juste nous trois pour nous expliquer. »

« Devons-nous, vraiment ? On ne peut pas juste se pointer et les sauver sans que personne ne le sache ? »

« Bien sûr, on peut essayer comme ça. Ou je peux parler à Deaton et tu peux parler à Derek. »

« Je dois vraiment ? »

« Oui. Il n'y aura pas de solution avec Derek tant que vous ne saurez pas comment interagir ensemble. Cette ville est trop dangereuse pour que vous restiez sans vous parlez pendant longtemps. »

« Je sais. J'essaierais. » Il ne savait ni comment il allait le faire, ni quels mots il allait lui dire. Il savait juste qu'il avait besoin de voir Derek. Et plus il essayait d'ignorer ce fait, plus il devenait évident.

Fin Chap 6

**XX**

*Référence à la série culte Doctor Who ^^ (oui je sais c'est précisé dans la phrase suivante, mais j'adore cette série ^^

Voilà, encore deux chapitres ^^

A bientôt

Publié le 09 03 2013


	7. Chapter 7

Hindsight de tmjohn72

Note de l'auteur : _Le chapitre 7 va être dur pour Stiles et Derek. Danny crée un problème inattendu et le Sheriff est officiellement le meilleur père du monde. Je me sens aussi mal d'avoir impliqué Isaac dans tout ça mais j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour être témoin de tout ça._

_Ce chapitre est assez court donc désolé._

Merci pour vos reviews ^^

Bonne lecture

**XX**

Chapitre 7

Ce n'était pas difficile de deviner que Derek serait chez lui puisque la rumeur disait que le mystérieux Hale retapait la maison dans laquelle presque toute sa famille avait succombée. Ce seul fait faisait que beaucoup d'habitants de Beacon Hills le trouvaient étrange. Et Stiles supposait que cela convenait tout à fait à Derek, que tout le monde pense qu'il était un tueur désaxé, puisqu'il aimait qu'on le laisse tranquille. Quand il arriva devant la maison, il essaya de comprendre comment la meute avait réussi à ce que les travaux soient faits aussi rapidement. Même avec une meute de loups garous super forts, il restait des choses qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire sans aide extérieure, comme l'électricité par exemple. Quand il toqua à la porte, il entendit un glissement à l'intérieur et la porte s'ouvrit un instant plus tard.

Il fut accueilli par une paire d'yeux bleus qu'il avait depuis longtemps associé à leurs propriétaire, Isaac. L'adolescent sembla étonné de le voir là. « Stiles. Quoi de neuf ? »

« Je suis désolé de débarquer comme ça. Je dois parler à Derek. »

Une expression bizarre apparut sur son visage et même s'il essaya, il n'arriva pas à l'identifier. Isaac remua un peu mais laissa sa main sur la porte. « Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment. »

« Ca ne prendra qu'une minute. Je promets que je ne le blesserais pas. » Il se sentit légèrement coupable quand il vit qu'Isaac se détendis un peu en entendant ses paroles.

« Il est en haut. Je vais le chercher. »

« Pas besoin. J'y vais et je repars aussitôt. » Stiles se glissa entre le mur et Isaac, il fut surprit que le Beta n'essaie pas de l'arrêter. La règle numéro un d'une meute de loups garous est qu'ils sont très territoriaux et qu'ils protègent leurs semblables. Si Isaac ne l'avait pas arrêter, cela signifiait qu'il ne le voyait pas comme une menace et cela amena encore plus de questions du genre pourquoi avait-il paniqué en le voyant sur le pas de la porte.

Les murs étaient recouverts d'une sous-couche et sur certains le papier peint était déjà collé tandis que d'autres attendaient encore d'être finis. Il y avait des tas de matériels à chaque coin pour ne pas encombrer le sol. Il avait mémorisé les plans de la maison et savait où devait se trouver la chambre de Derek donc il n'avait pas besoin d'errer à sa recherche. Il eut l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre en voyant la porte ouverte. Il s'arrêta en voyant que Derek n'était pas seul.

« Les rénovations sont très belles. Je me doutais bien que tu avais bon gout. » Il haussa un sourcil en entendant le flirt évident de Danny. Il se tenait très près de Derek et cela rendait ce dernier visiblement mal à l'aise, mais pas autant que Stiles l'aurait voulu.

« Je le prends comme un compliment même s'il n'est pas mérité. »

« C'est un compliment mérité, » dit-il, et il se rapprocha et embrassa Derek, l'Alpha ne le repoussa pas. Stiles ignora son cerveau lui disant de crier et il ignora aussi son corps lui disant de s'enfuir en courant mais il ne fut pas capable de maitriser son rythme cardiaque et la façon dont il avait augmenté. Derek rompit le baiser et rencontra le regard de Stiles. Danny baissa les yeux en voyant ce qui les avaient interrompus et Derek resta là sans savoir quoi faire ou que dire. Stiles se rappela brusquement qu'il n'avait rien à faire là, il fit demi-tour et redescendit. Isaac était toujours à côté de la porte.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Isaac. C'est surement mieux comme ça. »

« Tu ne le penses pas vraiment. »

« Stiles, attends, » entendit-il, et Derek était à côté de lui avant qu'il puisse atteindre la poignée de porte. « Tu ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

« Alors je n'ai pas vu un baiser entre toi et Danny dans ta chambre ? »

« Il y a eu un baiser mais c'était une erreur. Je ne ressens rien pour lui. »

« Euh, je dois aller quelque part… tout de suite, » dit Isaac. Il sortit de leurs champs de vision en allant dans le salon.

« Ta vie amoureuse ne me concerne plus. Je devrai juste partir. »

« Attends, pourquoi es-tu venu ? » demanda Derek.

« Juste pour vous dire que je serais dans le coin si vous avez besoin de moi. »

« Tu es là pour me dire que c'est fini entre nous. C'est ce que tu veux dire, pas vrai ? »

« Ouais, c'est fini entre nous. Je voulais aussi te remercier de ne pas avoir frappé mon père en retour. »

Derek soupira et il s'appuya contre le mur. « J'ai dit un truc stupide et ton père voulait juste te défendre. Je voudrais pouvoir te faire changer d'avis ou au moins te convaincre d'y réfléchir encore. »

« Les gens changent, Derek. Nous avons essayé de forcer les choses pour qu'elles fonctionnent mais nous sommes trop différents. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire, si ce n'est que c'est douloureux, » dit Derek. Il fixait ses chaussures.

« Nous savons tous les deux que c'est mieux ainsi. »

« Je ne le pense pas. Je pense qu'abandonner pour ne pas régler nos problèmes est une erreur. »

« Nous allons dans deux directions différentes. Ca n'aurait jamais marché. »

« Je m'en fiche. Je t'aime. »

Stiles évita de le regarder dans les yeux. Il prit une profonde respiration et rassembla autant de courage et de fausse confiance qu'il pouvait. « Je dois y aller. Sois sympa avec la meute et essaie de ne pas être trop grognon. »

Derek ressemblait à une statue et il partit sans qu'il fasse le moindre mouvement pour le suivre jusqu'à sa jeep.

Il était à la moitié du trajet pour rentrer chez lui quand il dû se garer sur le bas-côté à cause d'une crise d'angoisse. Son souffle revint lentement à la normale et quand il arrêta de pleurer, il s'engagea à nouveau sur la route.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda son père, quand il entra dans la maison.

« Derek et moi avons rompu. Nous ne sommes plus ensemble. »

« Je suis désolé de l'apprendre. » Le ton de son père était sincère. « Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire ? »

« Promets-moi que tu n'iras plus le frapper. »

« Je ferais de mon mieux. Je sais que tu n'en as pas l'impression là tout de suite mais tu surmonteras ça. Il y a quelqu'un pour toi et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu le ou la trouves. »

« Merci. Je dois aller faire mes devoirs avant d'aller me coucher. »

« As-tu faim ? Je peux te monter quelque chose. »

« Je n'ai pas faim, mais merci. » Il monta dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir appeler Scott pour lui demander de lui ramener autant d'alcool qu'il pourrait en porter mais il savait que c'était impossible. Il alla jusqu'à son bureau et attrapa la nouvelle qu'il était supposé lire pour son cours d'anglais avant de retourner sur son lit.

**XX**

Quand il se réveilla, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il s'étira et se rappela qu'on était samedi, ce dont il était heureux, principalement parce qu'il n'avait lu que quelques pages de la nouvelle 'Le vieil homme et la mer'. Il ignora son envie de retourner sous sa couette pour dormir jusqu'à ce que ses problèmes s'en aillent. Il se doucha et suivit sa routine habituelle, mettre des vêtements propres, se brosser les dents deux fois avec deux dentifrices différents. En dernier, il mit le cristal autour de son cou et descendit les escaliers.

Il y avait un mot de son père lui disant qu'il avait été appelé à la station de police pour rencontrer les nouvelles recrues. Il se versa un bol de céréales et les mangea à table. A peine cinq minutes étaient passées, et il s'ennuyait déjà.

Fin Chap 6

**XX**

Voilà pour le chapitre 7.

Un chapitre pas super joyeux, n'est-ce pas… Moi je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de verser quelques larmes…

Oui je sais, là tout de suite, vous haïssez Danny, mais l'histoire n'est pas fini, laissez-lui le bénéfice du doute …

A bientôt pour le 8 ^^

Publié le 11 03 2013


	8. Chapter 8

Hindsight de tmjohn72

Merci pour vos reviews ^^

Les avis étaient partagés entre taper Derek ou Danny, et bien ce chapitres vous offre une nouvelle option ^^ (je suis sûre que vous serez unanimes après ce chapitre ^^)

Note de l'auteur : '_Ce chapitre se situe deux semaines après le chapitre 7. Je voulais donner à Stiles un peu de temps pour travailler ses capacités sans embêter tout le monde avec tous les petits détails. Ca aidait aussi à faire avancer l'histoire et à montrer que lui et Derek sont toujours tous les deux bouleversé par leur rupture.'_

Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette partie de l'histoire ^^

Bonne lecture

**XX**

Chapitre 8

_Deux semaines plus tard._

Stiles se frotta les yeux et regarda le croissant de lune dans le ciel. Elle était à peine visible derrière les nuages et la lumière venant d'elle était quasi nulle. Grace à ses recherches, il savait qu'un évènement céleste très important devait se produire cette nuit, et même s'il ne savait pas vraiment ce que ça voulait dire, il savait que cette forêt était remplie de créatures susceptibles de perdre la raison quand l'astronomie et l'astrologie étaient concernées. Il était juste après minuit et, il était prêt à laisser tomber quand il entendit un bruissement de feuilles derrière lui. Il se tourna et observa les ténèbres. Il sentit immédiatement une présence.

Il ressentait un mélange de curiosité et de méfiance. « Stiles, ne sais-tu pas qu'il est dangereux pour un être humain de se balader dans la forêt au milieu de la nuit ? »

« Connaissant les phases de la lune, j'ai pensé que je ne courrais pas un grand risque. Si j'avais su que tu étais de retour, j'aurais apporté quelques cocktails Molotov pour me tenir compagnie. »

Peter sourit et se rapprocha. « Je me suis éloigné pour me trouver. Je suis un nouvel homme. »

« Nous savons tous les deux qu'on ne peut pas guérir la sociopathie. Prévois-tu de rester en ville ? »

« Je l'espérais. Ton absence a transformé la meute en une bande d'ados dépressifs et mon neveu est juste pathétique. Quelqu'un doit se lever et montrer l'exemple pendant qu'ils se vautrent dans leur désespoir. »

« Je ne pensais pas que Derek te laisserais revenir dans la meute aussi facilement. »

« Il doit gérer pas mal de trucs en ce moment et il a été plus qu'heureux de me voir de retour étant donné l'aide inestimable que j'ai apporté lors de l'incident avec Gérard. »

« Je suis sûr qu'il a de nombreuses personnes saines d'esprit pour l'aider. Danny, par exemple. »

Peter croisa ses bras et plissa les yeux. « Tu essais de me faire parler de la vie amoureuse de Derek. Quel petit malin. »

« Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'essayer. »

« Je suis surpris que ça t'intéresse après ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Je dois admettre que j'espérais voir un Stiles sombre et violent lâché sur Beacon Hills. »

« Désolé de te décevoir. »

« Ne le soit pas, on a tout le temps. Les prophètes ne sont pas connus pour être les personnes les plus stables. De toute façon, il faut que j'y aille… Je n'aime pas laisser les chiots seuls trop longtemps. »

« Ils ne sont pas stupides, tu sais. Si tu prépares quelque chose, ils le découvriront. »

« Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles, » dit-il, même si le sourire sur son visage disait le contraire. Stiles le regarda s'enfoncer dans la forêt jusqu'à qu'il soit hors de son champs de vision. Il attendit dix minutes supplémentaires avant de décider qu'aucun évènement surnaturel n'allait se produire. Il se tourna et marcha dans la sombre forêt en direction de sa jeep. Il n'avait pas pensé à prendre une lampe torche puisque le soleil était encore haut quand il était arrivé, donc il utilisait son téléphone pour éclairer son chemin.

Son esprit était ouvert et il utilisait son œil intérieur pour retrouver son chemin. Il s'arrêta quand il prit conscience de la présence de plusieurs personnes. Il les reconnut immédiatement. « Stiles ? Pourquoi es-tu dans la forêt au milieu de la nuit ? »

Il haussa les épaules quand Derek et les quatre ados qu'il avait mordu entrèrent dans la lumière émise par son téléphone. « Juste une ballade. »

Derek le regardait bizarrement en reniflant en l'air. Le reste de la meute l'imita. « Pourquoi vous me fixé comme ça ? »

« Nous étions en train de courir dans la forêt que nous avons senti une odeur intéressante, » dit Isaac.

« Intéressante comment ? »

« Quelque chose d'acide avec un peu d'humain, » dit Boyd.

Derek le fixait. « Tu n'as plus l'odeur d'un humain. » Les yeux de l'Alpha luisaient d'inquiétude mais Stiles l'ignora. C'était plus facile de gérer la rupture en pensant que Derek le haïssait de tout cœur et qu'il ne s'inquiétait plus pour lui.

« Il sent comme la sorcière, » dit Erica, « la nuit où elle nous a retourné les uns contre les autres. »

« J'ai étudié un peu la magie. Pas d'inquiétude, rien d'assez puissant pour être une menace. »

« La sorcellerie n'est pas une chose avec laquelle jouer, Stiles. C'est dangereux et addictif. »

« Et c'est à ce moment que je suis supposé promettre de faire attention pour te rassurer sur le fait que je ne suis pas un monstre ? » Il dit cela en regardant Derek droit dans les yeux. Une lueur de rouge envahit les yeux de l'Alpha et Stiles put sentir son énervement. Stiles respira profondément et débrancha ses pouvoirs pour être capable de se concentrer sur ses propres émotions et non pas sur la méfiance de tous les autres.

« Nous ne voulions pas être indiscret, » dit Derek, et il entraina la meute au loin sans un mot de plus. Stiles fixa l'arrière du crane de Derek jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de vue. Cela lui prit dix minutes pour retourner à sa jeep et quand il monta dedans, il sentit quelque chose traverser sa conscience. Quand il regarda par le pare-brise, il vit une lumière puissante illuminer la forêt et le bruit d'une explosion suivit rapidement. Il sortit aussitôt de la jeep et il courut en direction de la meute, comptant sur ses pouvoirs pour le guider.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver la source de chaleur. Il courrait à pleine vitesse, utilisant son œil intérieur pour le conduire à la meute, et il remercia l'entrainement de Crosse pour l'avoir habituer à la course. Il pouvait sentir que la meute était blessée et même s'il pouvait sentir qu'ils étaient tous vivant, il ne pouvait ignorer son sentiment de culpabilité pour ne pas les avoir protégés. Il arriva dans une clairière qui n'était pas là avant l'explosion, il resta ébahi en voyant les cendres à la place des arbres manquants.

Il entendit un gémissement de Boyd et il courut vers lui. « Vous allez tous vous en sortir, » promit-il.

Peter courut jusqu'à eux et il fixa Stiles. « Qu'as-tu fais ? »

Stiles l'ignora et s'accroupit à coté de Boyd. La peau de ses bras et de ses mains était couverte d'ampoules mais sa guérison avait déjà commencé. Il alla voir Jackson, qui était à quelques pas, et l'appuya contre un arbre. Son visage et son cou étaient couverts d'ampoules, de même que ses bras et ses mains. « Tiens bon, Jackson. Tu guéris lentement mais ça va aller. »

La main de Peter agrippa son épaule et il le remit sur pieds. Son autre main le tourna pour qu'ils soient face à face. Peter le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dos contre l'arbre couvert de cendre qui avait échappé à l'explosion. « Réponds-moi, » prévint Peter, « qu'as-tu fais ? »

« Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça. Laisse-moi aller vérifier comment ils vont. »A contre cœur, Peter le laissa partir. Derek et Erica étaient tous deux inconscients et, vu leurs brulures, il était évident qu'ils avaient été les plus proches du centre de l'explosion, ou de quoi que ce soit qui s'était passé. Isaac guérit le plus vite et il aida en prenant un peu de la douleur de Jackson qui retardait le processus de guérison.

« Isaac, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Nous marchions et Derek et Erica se disputaient. Et ensuite, rien d'autre que l'explosion de lumière et de chaleur. » Stiles se tourna quand il entendit le son de Derek qui luttait pour respirer. Il pouvait sentir la peur de l'Alpha et il sut qu'elle était justifiée quand il vit les mains de Peter sur sa gorge.

« Éloigne-toi de lui, » prévint Stiles.

« Je ne suis pas le responsable de tous cela, » dit Peter en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Je m'en fiche. Je m'inquiète juste du fait que tes mains sont autour de la gorge de Derek et je ne te fais pas assez confiance pour te laisser rester à côté de lui. »

« Je suis sa famille. Toi, tu es juste un souvenir douloureux de son passé et rien de plus. »

Stiles se leva. Derek était encore à moitié inconscient mais il sentait qu'il commençait à revenir à lui. « Je ne te le demanderais pas une seconde fois, » dit-il avec force. Peter grogna mais il retira ses mains et s'éloigna d'un pas de Derek.

« Il ne l'aurait pas blessé, » dit Isaac.

« Je n'ai pas voulu courir le risque. »

Peter alla jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt brulée et resta là en boudant pendant que Stiles s'accroupissait auprès de Derek. Stiles pouvait voir qu'il guérissait plus vite que les Betas puisque la majorité de sa peau était revenue à la normale. Quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent, il se tourna vers Stiles.

« Tu es revenu. »

« Bien sûr que je suis revenu. J'ai entendu une explosion. » Il ne voulait pas dire qu'il était revenu juste à cause de l'explosion et non pas pour la meute blessée mais c'est comme ça que c'était sorti.

« Nous allons bien maintenant. Tu peux y aller. »

« Je suis revenu parce que j'ai senti que la meute était blessée. Je suis revenu avec l'espoir de vous aider. »

« Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre qui trouve bizarre la présence de Stiles à cet endroit et surtout que l'explosion se soit passée juste après qu'il soit parti ? » Tout le monde se tourna pour regarder Peter. Stiles était sûr qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le croirait mais il sentit la suspicion alors il se détourna.

« Je n'ai rien fait, » dit-il.

« Il n'a même plus l'odeur d'un humain, » dit Peter, ajoutant de l'huile sur le feu.

« Tu crois que je voulais tuer tout le monde ? Tu es plus fou que je le croyais. »

« Stiles ne nous ferais pas de mal, » dit Erica. Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à lui pour lui faire un câlin maladroit.

« Elle a raison. Stiles n'est pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé. Nous devons comprendre qui ou quoi en est responsable. »

Peter garda le silence en regardant la scène devant lui. Il pouvait pratiquement entendre les méninges de l'ancien Alpha qui s'agitaient et cela lui donna l'impression que Peter n'était absolument pas digne de confiance.

« Je suppose que je devrais y aller, » dit Stiles, après un long moment de silence.

« Tu pourrais nous aider à le découvrir, » offrit Boyd, après que lui et Jackson les eurent rejoints.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Laissez-le partir, » dit Derek. L'Alpha marcha jusqu'au centre de l'explosion et il s'accroupit pour creuser les cendres avec sa main.

« Bye, » dit fièrement Peter, comme un enfant ayant gagné un concours et qui renvoyait sa victoire dans la figure de son adversaire.

Il retourna à sa jeep avec deux certitudes. En premier, il n'avait pas prévue à quel point cela lui ferait du bien d'être à nouveau en présence de la meute, et de deux, il était absolument sûr que Peter était responsable de l'explosion qui avait blessé la meute. Il savait que Peter n'était pas content de n'être qu'un Beta sous les ordres de son neveu et l'explosion lui aurait fourni la possibilité de tuer Derek et de reprendre son statut d'Alpha. Il était hors de question que Stiles laisse cela se produire.

FIN

**XX**

A bientôt pour 'Insight' la suite ^^

Donc finalement, quel cul voulez-vous botter ? (le mien est hors de question, je me contente de suivre le découpage de l'auteur ^^)

Je publierais le 1er chapitre ce week end ^^

A bientôt

Publié le 13 03 2013


End file.
